


Shooting Star

by Seriously_Garbage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Ink being ignorant/total jerk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Hearing Voices, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, errors kinda immortal I guess, errors memory kinda sucks ass, mentions of dying multiple times, wishing stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriously_Garbage/pseuds/Seriously_Garbage
Summary: Error never wanted to be the destroyer, he never asked for it . . . that's just what he was . . . and what he always will be.Buy hey, it wasn't so bad. Sure everyone hated him (he couldn't blame them, he hated him too), he couldn't really die as much as he wanted to, and he was basically insane, but it was his job.After a battle with Ink and the Star sanses Error ends up fleeing to Outertale, after all, if he was gonna "die" he might as well do it in a place that he actually liked.Things were never going to change, that's what he excepted a long time ago, I mean, how could you possibly argue with fate right?He sees a shooting star and wishes "for things to be different" And maybe, if he wishes hard enough, it might just come true.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh okok so I have no idea what im doing QwQ  
> I've never actually written anything before, and in general my story telling abilities kinda suck ass  
> I kinda just wanted more stuff with error in it, and thought "why not it might be fun"  
> Yes I am very aware this entire story is probably gonna be a train wreak, and I have no ideas for the story itself so i'll jus be winging it and make up stuff as a I go 0-0''
> 
> The idea that I came up with was "Error sees a shooting star and wishes for something" so imma use that to give our favorite glitchy boy a happy ending

He staggered through the portal, one hand clutched tightly over the front of his shirt, the other outstretched to keep his enemies bound up with his strings. He backed away from the portal before letting it close in front of him, whoever on the other side unable to follow. He swore he heard them say something, but the only sound he can make out is the sound of his own glitches crackling. God, it made his head pound, it made him want to crash his skull against a rock. 

_hEh, iM SuRE ThaT wOulD bE fuN_

Errors and numbers swam in his vision blocking out everything, even if he wanted to there's no way he can see anything for now, but he had a vague idea of where he ended up. Welp until he could see again he might as well take a well deserved break. He tried to move, only to realize that he couldn't. Ragged breaths escaped from him, a sudden sharp pain in his chest making him sputter and gasp for air. He stumbled forward trying to find something to hold on to. If it wasn't for these stupid glitches then maybe he could've been able to see something, then he would've been able to stop himself from collapsing to his knees. But nope of course not, instead he found himself hunched over, one hand pulling at his chest where his soul would be, the other scraping at his head. The headache had gotten worse, he stabbing pain in his skull made him want to scream.

_it hurts_

_It HuRts_

_IT HURTS_

"Gngh...Hahh...F-fuCk. I SwEaR tO goD tHe NexT tIme i FuCkinG seE iNk im GoiNg to KilL hIm."

**(Error you need to calm down)**

**(Ya, you're over reacting)**

**(Pffft, what you can't take a little pain?)**

**(Guys c'mon, he obviously hurting, there's no need to be mean)**

Oh right, the voices. In his haste to escape and then the sudden breakdown he hadn't noticed that they haven't been very active. When had they stopped? He couldn't quite remember, ah well, they're back now so it hardly matters. More and more voices kept coming until he couldn't even make out a single sentence, all that was left was a mass of noise try in vain to resemble words.

Not all of them were bad, some could be quite nice, although that doesn't happen too often. The anti-void is well heh deVOID of any sound, there's nothing but empty white. So having something to fill that silence can be welcoming. He hated them though, they were just a constant reminder of what he was.

When the headache subsided for a bit he was able to think more clearly, only to wince at hearing multiple voices screaming and arguing with each other. He huffed out a breath of annoyance, "WoUld aLl of yOu shUt up foR oNe SecoNd and GivE mE soMe peAce aNd quIeT!!" . . . There, that seemed to settle them down a bit, sure not all of them stopped but it was at least a bearable amount for now. " _sigh,_ HonEstLy yOu'rE all LIke a buNch of ChilDreNn WhO cAn't gEt alOnG" 

He rubbed his sockets in frustration, sighing out deep breaths to try to calm himself. It was no good if he crashed in this state, that might just lead to more problems and he had plenty of those to go around as it was. He sat there for a while, the voices still occasionally chatting among themselves. He didn't pay them any mind for now, ignoring them for the most part. 

After a awhile he opened his sockets, he didn't even realized they had been closed. The glitches were gone and he could see again, though without his glasses on things looked a bit blurry. Taking an experimental look around he recognized his surrounding, yup just as he thought, he wounded up in Outertale. Well that's what he was aiming for anyway so he's glad he didn't end up in some strange AU. The pounding headache subsided to a dull ache and he pushed himself off the ground, the sudden change in position making his vision sway. Blinking away the nausea he stumbled his way over to his usual spot by the ledge. But instead of just sitting there like he normally would he sat down in front of a large rock, letting his legs dangle over the side of ledge and leaning back to rest his body on the rock.

**(Hey Error when are ya goin back to the Anti-void)**

**(ya you're kinda injured, are we just hangin here till you reboot or somethin)**

**(Awe I don't wanna go back, the stars are pretty)**

He hummed in thought, that fight had surprised him. He was pretty tired and wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been, letting Ink and the rest of those colorful bastards get the jump on him. He had ended up injuring some of them pretty badly but not before they could get their damage in. He was pretty sure there was a crack in his skull somewhere, the constant ache making it hard to tell where and to be frank he was too tired to really check the location. He could feel some of his ribs were broken, with probably one or two missing entirely. Parts of his spine were shattered making moving any part of his body a chore. The rest of his body hurt like a bitch, but without much energy to move he couldn't really survey the damage that much. He knew he couldn't really die, he tried every which way. He snap his own neck, drown himself, slam his head into a rock, summon a sharp bone and repeatedly stab himself in the chest until there was nothing but bits of bone scattered in his rib cage, hell he even let Ink finish him off. And each and every time, he would just re-boot back in the anti-void almost as if nothing had happened. But sometimes the injuries he got weren't enough for him to dust, so he would sit there in agony while he waiting for his body to slowly heal and put itself back together.

He looked over his state again. His HP was slowly decreasing and the pain in his body was slowly becoming worse. Huh, Ink must have done something to him but he couldn't quite remember what, his memory of most of the fight fading away despite it happening only a short while ago. He'd have to check that timeline when he got back to the anti-void, so that he could avoid it if it happened again. At this rate he would probably end up dusting, so while he waited he might as well do some star gazing.

**(Hey Error ya gonna answer us or not?)**

**(Ya hurry up, we're waiting)**

The voices startled him out of his thoughts, oh ya, he forgot to answer their questions. "hEh soRrY, i GueSs yoU coUld say StarEd ofF into spAce by AcciDent" he chuckled at his own joke, wincing as his broken ribs shifted with the movement. "hmM, weLL i'll ProbAbLy jUst eNd up Re-boOtinG aNywaY so i'll juSt wAit heRe UntiL tHat haPpeNs."

They seemed satisfied with that answer and didn't seem too keep on asking any more questions. He was grateful for that at least, having some peace and quiet was nice despite his body screaming in protest at every movement. He closed his eyes for a moment to try to relax for a bit, only to open them in confusion when he felt something wet dripping from his face. _WhaT tHe HeLl?_ He thought for a moment that magic was leaking from his skull for some reason, so he cautiously brought a hand up to his face to wipe away the moisture. He pulled it back to examine it to only find that it wasn't magic, it was tears. He was crying and he didn't even realize it.

He gave into a bitter laugh as he felt burning tears fall down his face, staining his scarf a darker blue. " _Hahahha heh...heh..."_ It caused his chest to tighten and suddenly he felt very cold. His body started to shake as he sat there silently feeling more tears fall from his face. He was holding himself back, he wanted more than anything in this moment to start screaming. But eh, he was too tired to and it wasn't really worth that much effort anyway.

Wiping away the tears he willed himself to calm down. This re-boot sure was taking it's sweet time wasn't it? _sigh_ , oh well, at least no ones around to bother him.

In hindsight he probably shouldn't have thought that, because a few moments later he heard the distinct sound of footsteps behind him. He sat up and whirled his head around trying to find whoever it was lurking about. He regretted it instantly, groaning in pain as a wave of vertigo hit him. Forcing it away he squinted in the direction the sound came from, there was someone there, hiding behind a rock. Shadows covered their body so he was unable to clearly make out who it was, he had a vague idea though. He just hoped he was wrong

"It'S nOt vEry NicE tO SneAk up tO pEopLe yOu KnOw" he hissed out in annoyance, his voice must have startled the newcomer since all he got was high pitched yelp in response.

Slowly the stranger moved out from behind the rock an into full view of Error. He let out another annoyed sigh, _oF CourSe it JusT Had tO be hIm._

* * *

Author note edit thingy:

ok so i had this idea right? like, wouldn't it be cool if i made art for each chapter. I dunno i jus thought it was a neat idea, that way people can sorta visualize what im tryna portray or i could draw my favorite scene for the chapter, i think it might make things a bit more interesting don't u think? An besides, i luv drawing, so mixing writing and drawin sounds rlly cool 2 me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it's like 12am but i kinda wanted to finish this chapter before i forgot about everything i wanted to write about.  
> So basically Errors injured, he escapes to outertale, we get some general background plot etcetc an then oooh a mysterious visitor, but im pretty sure we all kno who it is at this point  
> (I accidentally made him suffer more than i originally intended whoops.)  
> Eeeeh i hope this was chapter was ok, but hey even if it wasn't i had fun writing it, an i think thats all that matters ^^


	2. Just Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're gonna be backtracking here a lil bit. While Error was off bein an angsty glitchy boy we're gonna be seein what's been goin on with that "mysterious person" (even tho it's not rlly a mystery an pretty obviously outer sans but ssshh lets ignore that)  
> So ya, this chapter is technically happening at the same time as last chapter, we're just getting a new perspective on things.
> 
> Also uh I wasn't really sure what to call outer, so I went searching for a usable nickname an I think that for this story ill just be using "cosmic" cuz I thought cosmic sans was funny and suited him more. (also id like to think that sans is still technically his "real" name, but more of a 2nd first name kinda thing so thats why hes called cosmic instead)

The sound of scribbling can be heard in this otherwise empty, vacant room. It pauses periodically, before resuming again, before pausing again, and then resuming. The urgent scraping of pen on paper almost as if the writer themselves was unsure of what they were writing, and simply trying to apply it to paper as fast as they can before the memories of what they were writing about fade away, leaving only an abrupt and confusing end to the sentence.

He sat on the edge of his bed, pen in his left hand and notebook laid out flat in his lap. The notebook itself was a gift from his brother, and Papyrus had only given it to him about 2 weeks ago when he first became sick, forcing him to stay home and laze around the house all day, much to his brother's dismay and his delight. He had always been a weak monster, his single hp definitely not something to brag about. Hell, if he wasn't careful enough he might accidentally dust himself by tripping an falling on something as stupid as a small rock.

**_How truly pitiful_ **

He shook the thought away, putting his attention back to the notebook in his lap. He hummed out something thoughtful, going back to re-read what he had written down, pushing the rest of his awful thoughts away to the back of his mind...just to be safe. 

It was strange, Cosmic thought. He had been having dreams lately, bad ones...at least, he thinks they're bad? It wasn't the usual one he would sometimes have. Houses empty, dust floating around in empty space, terrified wretched screams of monsters he holds dearest to his heart. No. It wasn't that one, it was...something else. Someone else? Well it was hard to tell. He closed his book and moved to lean back against the wall, thinking about this dream. It always started the same way. He would be in this dark vast void. There was no light, no sound, he couldn't even feel the trembling of his frightened soul. Then that _thing_ would appear. It was a person he supposed, but the dark shadows cast over them made it difficult to tell. It was consistently glitching and shifting. It always made the same high pitch screech, the sound having the same despair as a wailing mother who lost the life of her child. And then...it would look at him. Lifeless red eyes looking Right. At. Him. The amount of hate in those eyes was mesmerizing, and he was too afraid to look away even for a moment. Then something that resembled a hand moved towards him. No matter how many times he had this dream he was never able to move in it. It always felt like something was physically holding him down. Before the hand could reach him however, it always ended, and he swore every time he could hear the word " ** _HeLp_** " echo in his mind. And then he would wake up.

He sighed, looking back at the notebook. His brother had gotten it for him so that he could "organize his thoughts and dreams into something productive". He chuckled at the thought and smiled. His bro really was the best. He knew that Paps knew about his bad dreams, being the one to comfort him in the middle of the night sometimes. An while Cosmic never really went into any detail with what they were about, his caring brother went out of his way to buy him something he thought would help. And he didn't have the heart to not use the book.

That dream though. He wondered what it meant, or if it meant anything at all. He let out a frustrated groan, falling back onto his bed in exasperation. Honestly he tried everything he could think of, but nothing seemed to get rid of that stupid dream. Hes pretty sure as of late, they've even been getting more frequent. _u_ _gh, all i want is a nice peaceful nap, is that really that much to ask for?!_ Well yes, according to the universe it was.

He could hear shuffling and banging of pots coming from the down stairs kitchen, as well as the occasional shouts of encouragement directed towards whatever food was being cooked. Sounds like Paps was cooking something. Wait...hes cooking? Looking at the alarm clock sitting at his bedside table he concluded that yes, somehow he didn't notice he woke up at around 5 in the afternoon and that his brother was preparing to make dinner. He was surprised with that, usually this didn't happen, usually his brother would come kick his door down in dramatic effect (whether the door was actually locked or not didn't matter) and drag his lifeless corps out of bed to "START OUR PRODUCTIVE DAY". _heh, he let me sleep in. what nice guy._ He felt a tinge of guilt though, him being home for this long meant that his brother had to cover for his shifts, as well as take care of him. He wondered how stressed the guy was, he hardly sleeps at all normally anyway saying that sleeping in is a waste of time, so all the added responsibility would probably tire him out. Not that he'd say anything or complain, his bro was just that cool. _sigh._ Cosmic thought that maybe he would put some effort into doing things, and not be lazy for once. He was feeling fine so it shouldn't be hard to get back to work. Even if he didn't feel like it he would do it for his brother, he told himself. 

Deciding that it was about time to get up he sat up and stretched, his bones making a satisfying cracking sound. Dragging his feet around his room he got changed into his usual attire, shorts, white turtleneck, and his iconic jacket. His shoes were down stairs, as he had gotten them filthy with dirt and Papyrus refusing to let him further in the house with them on, making him just leaving his shoes near the door. Leaving the zipper open on his jacket for once, he headed downstairs, where he heard his brother enthusiastically chopping vegetables in the kitchen, all the while going on about how "the little vegetables can make their dreams come true if they tried" and other encouraging phrases. Cosmic was leaning up against the door frame that lead into the kitchen, silently watching the amusing scenario play out. He gave out a light chuckle when his brother noticed him, pushed himself off the frame, and trudged his way over to one of the stools at the counter top.

"HMPH, WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP. I FIGURED THAT SINCE YOU WERE SLEEPING IN YOU MUST HAVE NEEDED IT, SO I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION THIS TIME. HOWEVER DO NOT BE FOOLED BROTHER, IF YOU SLEEP IN A MINUTE MORE AFTER YOUR ALARM GOES OFF TOMORROW I WILL BE FORCED TO USE DRASTIC MEASURES!"

He wasn't fazed by Papyrus' loud, eccentric voice. Nor by the sounds of vegetables being loudly hacked in front of him (those poor vegetables) . He simply put his elbow on the counter and used it to rest his head in his hand, closing his sockets in the progress. "mhm, ok" he muttered.

"IM SERIOUS COSMIC. YOU WILL BE GOING TO WORK TOMORROW, AND I WILL DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF IF I MUST"

"ok"

"AND YOU WILL STAY AWAKE FOR YOUR WHOLE SHIFT"

"ok"

"AND NO SNEAKING OFF TO EAT DISGUSTING GREASY FOOD"

"ok"

"..."

He expected to hear more lecturing remarks from his brother, but upon not hearing any he cracked open one of his sockets slightly. Standing on the other side of the counter was Papyrus looking directly at him with a stern expression, hands on his hips as if he was a mother lecturing their child. The knife that he was using earlier was still clasped in his hand. He had been trying to ignore the object since he saw it. Saying that him seeing Papyrus with a knife made him anxious was a totally understatement. He didn't say anything about it though. _just ignore it_. He told himself. He cocked a metaphorical eyebrow at his brother with the continued silence, opening both his eyes as a sign that he was actually listening. Papyrus sighed and took his hands off his hips and continued to chop up vegetables, albeit much more slowly.

"YOU KNOW BROTHER, IF YOU ARE STILL FEELING UNDER THE WEATHER THEN IT IS FINE IF YOU STAY HOME. AS IMPORTANT AS IT IS FOR YOU TO ATTEND YOUR JOB, YOU MUST NOT RISK YOUR HEALTH."

Cosmic heard the worry in his tone even though he knew Paps was trying to hide it. That feeling of guilt was starting to creep back into his soul. He couldn't help that he was such a pathetic monster with horrible stats. One who got sick all the time and had his sweet little brother constantly worrying and stressing over his health. After all, what would happen if one of these times his body decides to actually dust itself, leaving his brother to find the remains. The thought made his sick.

"nah bro, really it's fine. i feel a skele-ton better with all that rest. im all good to go, honest"

He saw one of his brothers eyes twitch with the overused pun. Cosmic hoped that was enough to persuade him, he wasn't in the mood to really talk too deeply about his current state. But the conflicted look on Papyrus' face said otherwise, however he seemed to be in more of a merciful mood, since he declined to actually comment about what Cosmic had said.

A peaceful silence enveloped them as Papyrus continued cooking, the smell of what seemed to be soup filled the kitchen, and Cosmic decided to look out the window at all the sparkling stars in lieu of having anything else to do. It was nice like this, he decided. Sure, things weren't perfect but the calming atmosphere and general contentedness he felt right now made it all worth it. Without much to think about his mind started to drift back to those dreams, making the pit of anxiety in his non-existent stomach grow uncomfortably. 

He felt the need to get out. From where, well...he wasn't quite sure, but he knew that he needed to. _maybe i should go...clear my head_ he though about it for a while, his fingers taping anxiously on the counter top. _ya, that sounds like a good idea_

He hopped off the stool, making sure to zip up his jacket before shuffling quickly to the door. He was half way out before reminding himself that he should probably tell paps where he was going, as long as he didn't want an hour long lecture when he got back that is. So he went back and leaned on the door frame to the kitchen. "hey uh paps? i think, uh...i think ill head out for a walk or somthin. that cool with you?" 

Papyrus didn't look at him when he spoke, probably too busy with what he was doing. "YES BROTHER THAT IS FINE, I WILL TEXT YOU WHEN DINNER IS READY"

With that said and done he pushed himself of the frame and made his way to the living room. He stopped briefly to put his shoes on, loosely ties the laces and shoving them in the side of shoe. He didn't wanna bother with tying them again if they came loose. He made sure his phone was in his pocket and made his way to the door.

He wasn't really sure where he was supposed to go now, he just felt the need to clear his head. There was a lot of popular places that people like to walk, mostly for star gazing, but unsurprisingly he didn't really feel like running into anyone. He turned to walk the opposite way of town, toward the more rocky cliff area he had discovered a while ago. No one went out that far since there were better places to stargaze, and it could be a little dangerous if you weren't careful, with it being easy to "fall" and the rocks being more jagged. It was perfect for what he had in mind though, with no one around to bug him.

With that in mind he started off towards the cliffs, humming a little tune inside his head.

Maybe if he was lucky enough, he'd get to see a shooting star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, hey its uh been awhile. Whoops 0-0"  
> Srry bout that, life sorta got in the way, u kno how it can be.  
> Ik I said I would make art of this stuff but I sorta havent had enough time/patience but maybe l8ter  
> I wont abandon this work that's 4 sure, an I would like to say I'm "back" an that I'll update regularly. But, I dont wanna say things I cant do and disappoint ppl just cuz I cant keep my word  
> But the story will go on so dont wrry : )  
> Honestly I've had this part of chapter done for a few weeks, but I am rlly just 2 busy to finish it, I didnt wanna post it until it was done but I figure ill just post what I have now, and finish the chapter in a separate post since its taking so long.


End file.
